Kapitola 110: Whorlstone Tunnels
=Kapitola 110: Whorlstone Tunnels= Cultist hideout Norrle před svou smrtí Facesovi řekl že jejich vůdce čeká v jeskyni za první křižovatkou. Hrdinové následují instrukcí a vcházejí do správných dveří, za nimi vede chodba. Z temné jeskyně za ní vychází opakované odříkání. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Hned za dveřmi Arthur nachází past které se všichni vyhnou. Křičící houbě na straně tunelu už však ne. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Narrak, malý Derro s holí savantu stojí uprostřed rituálního kruhu ve kterém stojí kamenná socha. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Derro s kuší u klece na hrdiny okamžitě vypouští dvouhlavého psa z klece a sám začíná nabíjet svou kuši. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Narrak na kultisty křičí ať pokračují v rituálu. Sám komanduje někoho za stranou jeskyně. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Dvouhlavý ettin o chvilku později vykročí do jeskyně a dvojicí svých zbraní rozplácne Jimjara který to tak tak přežije. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Strhne se rychlá bitka, May’Tana pěstí téměř omylem zabíjí dvouhlavého psa do kterého mezitím mlátil Arthur a Faces posílá urážky přes celou jeskyni. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Abdul bojuje s Grulou a Mungou, jak se jmenují dvě hlavy Ettina a Malcan s Arthurem vyrážejí proti Derrovi který na ně pustil psa. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu” Když velký dvouhlavý obr padne ztratí nervy i sám Narrak. Narrak, Leader of the Cult of Demogorgon Nejdříve Facesovi vrátí jeho Hold Person, který je ale úspěšný a potom se pokusí pomocí hexu a eldritch blastu trefit Arthura, ani jedno se mu však nepovede. “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luuuuuuuuuuuuuuAAAaaa Abdul se mezitím dostal nahoru na pódium a začíná vybíjet kultisty v kruhu kolem sochy. Jejich vyvolává utichá a ozývá se už jen od Arthura který po Narrakovi hodí stůl. Abdul vybíhá proti poslednímu Derrovi také, zatímco Malcan dobíjí kultisty v kruhu. Oslepený Narrak vyrazí v posledním vzdoru proti trojici hrdinů před ním a pokusí se poslat Poison spray, který nakonec však zasáhne jen Arthura. Pod další ranou padne k zemi. Skupina odtáhne Jimjara k posezení u knihovny a začnou odpočívat. Hrdinové mezitím procházejí místnost. Abdul nachází na zádech obra v rituálu nápis DORHUN a na rozdrcené soše vedle nápis RIHUUD, správně si dává jedna a jedna dohromady že se jedná o kamenné obry. Derrové jim jakýmsi rituálem přidělávali hlavy. Arthur mezitím objevil knihovnu a vyndavá z ní knihy. Všichni ostatní se po nich sápou také. Mezi knihami čaroděj objeví větu která mu udělá radost “Flang thi demogorgon di fraz-urb’luu”. Zdá se, že formule je součástí mnoha rituálů. Ať už při očarovávání mincí, přidělávání hlav nebo při graftování mrtvých hlav na živé bytosti. Nejzajímavější kniha je však Narrakův deník. Hrdinové pročítají knihu a Faerzressem nabité kouzlo od Facese pomáhá Abdulovi vše rozluštit rychle. Uprostřed odpočinku hrdiny překvapí výkřik “POŠTA!”. Droki, který do místnosti vběhl prasklinou ve zdi už stihl doběhnout do prostřed místnosti. Faces je však dostatečně rychlý a na malého poslíčka hodí Hold Person. Droki je stále ve spěchu, hrdinové mu úspěšně vyhrožují zdržováním. Arthur mu sebere boty, ale nakonec se všichni s Drokim domluví na spolupráci a vynutí si aby jim hlásil vše co po něm grey ghosts budou chtít. Za odměnu mu Art vrací boty a spellbook. Abdul mu sebere černý kus kamene který měl Droki doručit k “obelisku”. Místu zde v Tunnelech které hrdinům popíše. Dále droki vysvětluje že pracuje jak pro cult demogorgony tak Grey Ghosts. Skupina z něj vytáhne vše co může. Dumping Pit Hrdinové vyrazí na místo o kterém mluvil Droki. Cestou se dostávají do jeskyně kde další Derro kouká do kvasící jámy plné mrtvol. May’Tana ho zezadu popraví a Jimjar chytí oživlou ruku s obsidiánovým prstem které si všiml. Hrdinové pokračují tunelem dále až dorazí do chodby zarostlé houbami že je sotva vidět. Díky Drokiho popisu ale hrdinové dveře objeví a snaží se je vyrazit. Abdul do dveří zasekne svou sekeru kterou nemůže uvolnit. Pomáhá mu celá skupina a tahají řepu. O chvilku později se ozve podivný šišlavý hlas. “Flyfeli fte to? Tam někdo je! Foni tam něco fuflaj!” O chvilku později se jim podaří sekeru uvolnit a dveře otevřít. Za nimi je velká místnost osvícená faerzressem které dominuje černý obelisk. Obelisk Ve středu místnosti je na vývýšenině Obelisk u kterého stojí derro s poznámkovým blokem a na druhé straně od ní leží na pahorku velké červené dračí vejce. U vejce stojí další derro, také žena tato drží v rukou ohlou hůl. Hrdinové pokračují směrem k Obelisku a sledují jak žena u něj se ho dotkne, kámen se zableskne a něco cinkne. Derro se ohne, sebere předmět a něco si zapíše. Než stačí kdokoliv cokoliv říct vyletí zpoza obelisku zelená bulva ze které koukají další oči nakoncích krátkých chapadel. “Fem řikal že tu nekdo je! PAF PAF” Z dvojice očí vylezí barévné záblesky světla a trefí Abdula. Spectator Holly “Holly! Přestaň mlít a koukej nás jich zbavit!” kříčí derro u dračího vejce. Skupina však už vybíhá proti nim. Facesova urážka “kde máš uši?!” se mu vrací zpět a zraňuje ho víc než její původní cíl. May’Tana střílí ze své kuše ale snaží se dostat co nejblíže. Abdul běží plnou rychlostí snaží se dostat ke Spectatorovi co nejdříve, ten však vylétá vysoko nad Obelisk a dál po něm pálí. Arthur jediným kouzlem usmaží ženu s holí. Když to druhá Derro vidí schová se za Obelisk. Jimjar se mezitím vzadu svalil na zem. Jeho zlomená žebra a jed který ho postříkal mu nedovolují se ani hnout. Abdul obíhá Obelisk a May’Tana zvažuje jestli nemá schodit vejce z jeho platformy. Faces posílá další urážku Spectatorovým směrem, ale i ta se mu vrací. To samé se stane Arthurovi s jeho Chromatic orbou. May’Tana a Malcan démona zasypávají šípy, zatímco poslední zmínění šišlá svoje nadšení nad tím že smí někoho zabít, prý mu to “fedí fuchové fždycky fakazují”. May’Tana pokračuje ve střelbě, plán s vejcem vzdala a Abdul se zbavuje zkamenění z posledního paprsku. Arthur který po Spectatorovi hodil už i mrtvolu Savantky se rozeběhne a ze skoku se portne na obrovskou bulvu. Stihne se chytit dvou z jeho výrůstků aby nespadl. Holly se ho snaží kousnout a usmažit paprsky, ale ani jedno se mu nedaří. Zbytek hrdinů nemůže střílet a tak spíše bizardní scénu sledují. Arthur si nakonec pomocí alter self změní fyzickou hmotnost a jako tlouštík začne stahovat démona k zemi. Faces kříčí urážky a Spectator je deflectuje na Arthura. Nakonec se mu opravdu podaří dostat Spectatora na zem a zabít. Ihned po dopadu na zem se z Arthurova batohu vymrští černý kus obelisku který přinesl Droki, škrábne Abdula přes tvář a zaplní prázdné místo v obelisku. Následuje průzkum jeskyně. Zubriška, jedna z vůdců Grey Ghost se evidentně snažila pod vejcem rozdělat oheň. Neúspěšně. Druhá Derro, Pliinki zde sepisuje úlovky Obelisku. Abdul jí sebere její poznámkový blok. Pliinkiny poznámky Pliinky potvrzuje že Grey Ghost Obelisk uctívají už mnoho let. Hrdinové velký kámen zkoumají ze všech stran. Faces na něj použije mending a odpovědí mu je malý klenos se stříbrným filigree. Hrdinové ho ještě chvilku obcházejí a Arthur ho zkoumá. Nakonec uvolní spellslot a obelisk nabije magií. Faerzress proletí skrze místnost a obelisk se zableskne. Když se hrdinům zrak vrátí Arthur není nikde k vidění. Panika trvá jen pár vteřin než se Abdul zeptá na společném chatu. Chvilková diskuze odhalí že Arthur byl přesunut do tunelů vedle Gracklestughu. Arthur použije svůj odznak a vrací se zpět do města čepelí. Je si vědom toho že Síla Obelisku je kolísavá, proměnlivá, místo přenosu se pravděpodobně často mění a myslí si že to pravděpodobně nebude mít nic společného s původním smyslem obelisku. Hrdinové zkoumají obelisk a diskutují o dračím vejci. Nikdo si u toho nevšimne že Pliinki prostě odešla. Leaving Whorlstone Tunnels Skupina se nakonec rozhodne opustit tunely skrze tajnou chodbu v alchymistově laboratoři, Norrle řekl že žebřík vede k bílé dlaždici a hrdinové tam pošlou Arthura který se mezitím vrátil do města. Vejce je zavřeno do jedné z beden která patřila Grey Ghosts, k ní se přidá další plná zásob a sušeného masa. Hrdinové táhnou bedny skrze tunely plné žebříků. Arthur mezitím nahoře “obchoduje” s němým duergarem který vede stánek. Duergar objeví May’Tanu která vylézá průchodem za ním a pomůže skupině ven. Potom jim pomáhá s jejich nákladem. Dokonce na krabici s Dračím Vejcem namaluje znak Stone Guards. Skupina ho “za odměnu” nechá naživu, ačkoliv si všichni uvědomují že je to chybný krok. Potom hrdinové opustí stánek a vyrazí ke své lodi. Cestou jsou zastaveni jednotkou Guardů kterým ukazují své odznaky. Party Boat Na lodi se otevírá barrel whisky nalezený v Murkově pevnosti. May’tana odvádí Rumpadumpa za Stoolem a myconidi se vítají. Jimjarovi alkohol nesvědčí. Všichni mluví o dračím vejci které leží v bedně vedle nich. Zdá se, že se ho Grey Ghosts opravdu snažili vylíhnout protože leželo v ohni. Red Dragon Egg Za přibívajícího alkoholu všichni pomalu skáčou k závěrům co musí udělat. Uvědomují si že času ve městě nemají moc. Rozdělují myšlenky komu můžou věřit a komu ne. Mezi pozitivními jmény se objeví Stonespeaker Hgraam a Captain Errde Blackskull. Arthur s Abdulem se snaží rozmotat hádanku kolem Werze. Gorlak, zkorumpovaný člen stráže podle všeho něco chtěl po alchymistovi který ho zklamal. A on potom najal Empty Scabbard Killers aby zabili Werze. Gorlak je pouze malá ryba. Není jim jasné kdo ve skutečnosti objednal lektvar lichství ani jak se Gorlak dostal k vrahům z legend.